


modern day demon.

by bokusuke



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anatomically Female Reader, Anatomically Male Reader, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, High School, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Surprise Kissing, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokusuke/pseuds/bokusuke
Summary: ⠀After losing their partner and drifting away from their friend group, Y/n has been quite lonely. Not wanting their final year of high school to be a miserable one, Y/n turns to some sketchy magic to help solve their problems.⠀Summoning a demon they knows as ‘Sebastian’, Y/n signs a contract with him, making it Sebastian's job to be Y/n’s best friend until after graduation, when Y/n will owe the supernatural being their soul.⠀Given the sealed fate of their relationship, things grow harder when Y/n’s life starts coming back together and Sebastian discovers more about himself and the modern world, leaving countless opportunities for the two to grow very close in the process, closer than the contract required.august 2020 - present   ©   ashton
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 122





	1. prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies if i duplicate your name! i don’t want to have to use (your brother’s name), (your first friend’s name), (your second friend’s name), and titles like that for the characters. assigning names to them was a little easier on me, but again, my apologies.

Y/n stepped as carefully as they could up the metal stairs, not wanting anyone to hear them. School was out, and there were very few people left, but maintenance workers remained, cleaning up the messes the first day of school always brought on.

Turning to the right, Y/n peaked around all the props and stage equipment, looking for the light closet. The very small second floor of Y/n’s American high school was reserved exclusively for the theater. Unfortunately, with the theater being a fairly recent edition, this extra floor was not on any school map, leaving Y/n to find the light closet all on their own.

Peering through the dark hallway, Y/n let out a sigh of relief as a rack of small, colored lights in a back room came into view. Stepping inside, they set their backpack down, kneeling next to it and beginning to pull over the various items they would need; a red white board marker, three candles, a box of matches, and a diary, the one they found on the ignored area of the fiction section at the back of the library.

During their study hall earlier that day, Y/n took full advantage of their senior privileges and stationed themself in the library rather than a classroom. They had been browsing their favorite shelves- the forgotten fiction ones just behind the couches and board games table- when a green leather notebook caught their eye.

Pulling it out and looking it over, the notebook seemed to be the diary of Queen Victoria. Confused as to how something like this could end up in the fiction section, Y/n took the book to the front desk. 

“Oh, this book!” The librarian had said, interrupting Y/n before they could explain why they brought it over. Too shy to correct the librarian as they checked the book out for Y/n, the senior just listened as the librarian drawled on.

“Yeah, there are a bunch of conspiracies surrounding this old thing. Select people like to believe it’s the Queen’s actual diary and everything in it is real, but that’s clearly a bunch of hogwash.” The librarian chuckled, stamping the due date in the back. “There’s an ending note written in by a maid that says the queen died and was replaced, plus there’s all the witchcraft and weirdness… How can people believe that something like that is real, you know?”

Y/n has just nodded, taking the diary and heading back to their backpack. Slightly intrigued by what the librarian said, however, Y/n decided to read the diary and look into these conspiracy theories. 

It was through this reading and “researching” though that brought the demon known as Sebastian to Y/n’s attention, and Sebastian was now the reason Y/n found themself in the light closet after school.

Opening the diary and propping it against their backpack, the seventeen year old pulled their laptop out next, flipping it open and clicking around to find a tutorial. The diary didn’t list how to summon this Sebastian character, but since YouTube had tutorials for everything, Y/n when straight to the site for help.

“Fifty two views…” Y/n mumbled to themself as they lit the first candle, “a smashing hit.” The senior chuckled to themself as they clicked on the video, setting their laptop down and letting it play. Using the light from their screen, Y/n uncapped the red white board marker they stole from the health room, and got to work drawing out the symbol.

The marker’s ink didn’t take too well to the glossed over cement though, causing it to bead up. “Oh, fuck you,” Y/n cursed the marker, an annoyed sigh leaving her lips. Choosing to ignore the malfunction in their plan, Y/n finished the symbol anyway, glancing at the diary for help every so often.

According to the diary, the symbol could be found on both Sebastian and his master after a contract was signed. The queen knew Sebastian when he was under a contract with some rich kid that used to do her bidding. The demon was apparently posing as a butler, and while Y/n didn’t need a butler, they most certainly could use a friend.

Y/n had always been a very happy kid. They had a great group or friends and even a partner they had been with since eighth grade, but ever since April of the last school year, Y/n had been quite lonely.

Not only them and their friend group, but the entire local community, took quite a blow when Y/n’s partner, Peyton, took their own life. Losing anyone close to you is hard, but when you feel you could have prevented it if you just paid closer attention, it seemed even harder.

With Y/n taking a month off of school, them and their friends drifted apart. Y/n’s friends reminded them so much of Peyton, and Y/n just wasn’t ready to be around people like that so soon. When they finally did return to school and their regular activities, however, none of their friends made any attempts to reconnect with the teen. 

_ “I’m nothing but damaged goods.” _ Y/n had thought, doing their best to give reason to their new social struggles.  _ “And nobody ever wants damaged goods.” _

But Y/n was sick of being lonely now. They were ready for friendship again, and what better way to accomplish a quick, easy friendship than to summon a demon and force him to be your friend after promising to give him your soul after graduation at the end of the school year, right?

Striking a match against the matchbox, Y/n tiptoed around the circle, careful not to disturb the marker ink as they lit the three candles they had just set up. Tossing the match box back into their backpack, Y/n knelt down, closing their laptop. 

“All I have to do is say his name three times,” Y/n repeated what they remembered from the video. “God, I feel like dollar store Lydia.” The teen rolled their eyes, sitting back and crossing their legs.

“I don’t even know his demon name…” the senior continued. “Will just saying Sehastian work?”

Y/n paused to sigh, their eyes tracing over the candles and symbol that decorated the light closet floor. “This is probably a bunch of bullshit, anyway, but there’s no shame in trying.”

Resting their chin on their palms and their elbows on their knees, Y/n spoke, “Sebastian… Sebastian… Sebastian…” 

Then they waited.

And waited.

  
  


And waited.

The seventeen year old sat on the cold floor for what felt like forever, their eyes glued to the symbol, waiting for something to happen.

About ready to give up and go home for the day, Y/n moved to lean forward, lips puckered and ready to blow out the candle closest to her.

But they stopped, their eyes going wide.

Right before them, the summoning circle they had messily thrown together on the small second story of their high school started to glow.


	2. one

A week had passed since the first day of school when Y/n and Sebastian signed their contract together. Once they got past the awkwardness of how improper Y/n’s summoning of the demon was, and the signing of the contract, things came quite easily for the pair.

Just as the diary had said, the marks that stood as a physical representation or their relationship showed up on Y/n’s right eye and Sebastian’s left hand. In order to hide these marks, Y/n had come prepared. Concealer and setting spray worked best for Sebastian’s hand, while Y/n wore one colored contact over the marked eye, making it appear to match their natural color.

Covering the marks wasn’t the only hurdle Y/n had to jump over to get Sebastian to fit into their life. Aside from stealing clothes and a backpack from the lost and found for Sebastian, Y/n also had to pull a few strings and change a few documents in the school system.

Y/n’s family had been slated to have a foreign exchange student from Paris, France stay with them for the year, and Y/n took that as the perfect chance to weave Sebastian into everything without earning questions from others. 

After faking a few emails to the actual exchange student’s family stating that the school had to cancel, Y/n messed around with a few legal documents, inserting Sebastian Michaelis’s name and his statics in place of the exchange students.

At the time of Sebastian’s summoning, the foreign exchange student wasn’t due to arrive for another week. To get around this, Y/n had Sebastian stay up in the light closet.

The day has come, however, and during rush hour as school ended, Y/n dragged Sebastian out to the back of the school where acted as though he had just been dropped off for Y/n’s family to meet and pick up.

Out behind the school is where they stood now, on the stretch of sidewalk reserved for students who were getting picked up, where Y/n was kicking at pebbles and quizzing Sebastain on their situation.

“I refer to your parents as Mr. and Mrs. L/n, unless they tell me otherwise.” Sebastian said, a slight afternoon breeze ruffling his hair.

“Yes, good,” Y/n nodded, kicking a white pebble out into the pick-up lane.

“I was living in Paris, but I was born in England, which explains my accent.”

Y/n nodded again, stepping down onto the road for a moment just to crunch a leaf.

“And if I don’t understand something modern when we’re in public, I just look at you for help.” Sebastian glanced down at Y/n

Y/n looked back up at him. “Yes, that’s all correct, but I have two twin brothers, remember?”

“Ah, yes. They’re in seventh grade. Dominant, who does sports, and Elephant, who does theater.” The 6’1 demon nodded, gripping the straps of his backpack, a lost-and-found exclusive, with both hands.

“... No.” Y/n sighed, reaching behind their head to rub the back of their neckl. “Yes, they’re in seventh grade, but their names are Dominic and Elliot. Why can’t you remember that? I thought you were supposed to be smart.”

Sebastian scoffed, turning to look down at the seventeen year old. “Pardon me, I-”

“Oh! Here they are.” Y/n waved to a red van as it pulled up next to the curb. The back door of the vehicle slid open as the passengers' side window rolled down, Y/n’s dad poking his head through to greet the two “teens”.

“Hey, guys! Sebastian, it’s nice to meet you,” the man smiled, waving. “Sorry our first greeting is so rushed, but hop in the back. We can talk more on the ride home.”

Motioning for Sebastian to get into the back seat, Y/n then bent down to peer through their father’s window. “Um, actually, dad, Sebastian’s luggage got lost at baggage claim. Would it be okay if we all went shopping to help him get new things?”

“Of course!” Y/n’s mother perked up from behind the wheel, turning to face the back seat as Y/n climbed in and closed the door. “Oh, and that’ll be such a wonderful way for us to get to know each other!”

“That’s very kind of you. Thank you.” Sebastian replied as Y/n helped him buckle his seat belt. The van pulled out of the pick-up lane, driving around the school and coming down to enter the main road.

“I thought you were from France,” a loud voice sounded off, the head of a preteen boy peeking out from the second back row of seats. Y/n jumped, looking over their shoulder to see Dominic staring at Sebastian, who seemed unfazed by the sudden appearance.

“So why do you sound English,” Dominic continued, Elliot pushing his way up next to his twin brother.

“I was born in England, and moved to France just a couple years back.” Sebastian smiled back at the twins.

“Don’t hound the poor kid with questions, boys. He just got off a very long flight and is a whole new country. Give him some time to settle in and get comfortable around us.” Y/n’s dad interjected, shaking his head.

“Oh, it’s quite alright,” Sebastian spoke up, “Y/n has filled me in lots, and made me feel comfortable.”

Y/n quickly glanced out their window, feeling herself blush a little bit. Stupid demon.


	3. two

Shopping bags sat piled up in between the seats of the van as the family and Sebastian entered a pizza restaurant. Getting Sebastian new things didn’t take too long, it was twins also wanting new things that dragged the trip out till dinner time.

The family had traveled over to a small shopping mall, one just barely outside of town. The place houses five businesses, two of which were restaurants. 

They only needed to hit up two stores to find and collect what they were looking for, one clothing store, and one craft supply store.

School outfits for Sebastian, as well as some more casual ones. A pair of sneakers as well as some snow boots, winter coat, a bathing suit, a small suitcase, a newer backpack, and some school supplies.

Y/n’s younger brothers also got new bathing suits in addition to some new ski pants. Satisfied with their new wares, the twins sat in a booth with their parents, Y/n and Sebastian a little ways off at a table for two. 

“I’m impressed with how much you know about the modern world, Sebastian. You recognized store and brand names, knew your way around sizing, and understood what pizza was.” Y/n giggled, peeling the cheese off one of their slices with a fork to help it cool down faster. 

“I had the entire night, every night to browse the library,” Sebastian answered, “I don’t sleep, so I had plenty of time to learn new things about this stage that the world is currently in.”

Y/n began to nod, then paused, “Then again, though you have sizes figured out and all this other stuff memorized, United States measuring systems still seem to confuse you.”

The demon shrugged, taking a bite of his own slice of pizza. “Like I said, I only had access to the library, which didn’t seem to house any math textbooks. I looked, but nothing could tell me how to convert feet and inches to centimeters, and the like.”

“The library has computers, you could just look up- oh, right. You don’t know how to operate a computer or anything like that.” Y/n sighed, finally picking up their slice and taking the first bite.

Sebastian nodded, giving a little smile. His expression then went serious again as he looked across the small table at Y//n. “May I ask you something, master?”

“Don’t call me master- in public, or at all,” Y/n said, taking another bite of pizza, “but yes, ask away.”

“My apologies, Y/n.” Sebastian set his pizza down and lowering his voice so only Y/n could hear him. “I have a question about the reasoning behind our contract. When I was browsing the library, I stumbled upon the school’s past yearbooks. I looked through your ninth and tenth grade ones, and it seemed to me that you had a great group of friends. I don’t mean to be rude, but if you have such a closely knit group of friends, why would you feel lonely enough to summon and sign with me?”

Y/n went quiet, immediately dropping their gaze downwards and eating more of their food.

After letting the silence hang in the air for a little bit, they broke it.

“We just drifted apart,” was all Y/n said, shrugging and staring down at their plate, that was home to only a half-eaten crust now. “That’s all.”

“Drifted apart.” Sebastian repeated, stacking his plate under Y/n’s. “Hm.”


	4. three

###  𝐀𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐂𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐘 𝐅𝐄𝐌𝐀𝐋𝐄 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐑

It was well into the evening, and the family had retired back home for the night, each member drifting off towards their respective rooms as soon as they got through the door. Y/n’s parents to the master bedroom on the ground floor, the twins to their shared room upstairs, and Y/n and Sebastian to Y/n’s bedroom upstairs, which the two would now be sharing.

Y/n’s room was a fairly good size, with enough room for a closet, bookshelf, desk, and bunk beds. While giving Sebastian the little tour of her room, the seventeen year old made it quite clear that the top bunk was her bunk. Sebastian had no problem, taking to the bottom bunk quite well.

Sitting back on his bed, Sebastian flipped through one of the books Y/n had laid out on top of her book shelf as he waited for them to return from the bathroom.

Reentering their room, hair undone with a makeup and contact-less face, Y/n smiled at the sight of Sebastian all settled in. Even though he didn’t sleep, the demon was still dressed down in sleeping attire, sporting basketball shorts and a plain t-shirt.

Walking over to their dresser and pulling the top drawer open, Y/n spoke up. “You’re not an incubus-type demon, right?”

Sebastian glanced up from the book and over towards the teenager, raising an eyebrow. “No…”

“So I can get changed with you in here and not have to worry about anything?”

Sebastian covered his mouth with his left hand, which was now clean of concealer, to muffle a small laugh. “You have nothing to worry about, master.”

Y/n frowned at the demon, taking his reaction as confirmation that he was not an incubus, and turned away from him. Carefully pulling a lacrosse jersey from last school year out of their dresser, Y/n stripped their shirt off, still facing away from Sebastian.

Pants now discarded too, because everyone knows it’s more comfortable to sleep in your underwear, Y/n headed over to the bunk bed’s ladder. Stepped and climbed up the first few rungs before Sebastian’s voice sounded off.

“Who’s jersey is that?”

Y/n froze on their way up the ladder, only their legs visible to Sebastian now.

“Last names go on the back of jerseys,” the demon continued. “Well, your last name is L/n, and that’s not what that said.”

Choosing to ignore the question, Y/n kept heading up. Flopping down on their bunk and pulling their quilt up and over their body, Y/n let out a little sigh. Hearing the lamp down next to Sebastian click off, Y/n let their eyes drift shut.

\- - -

Being up high and closer to the window, the light that poured through woke Y/n before their alarm could the next morning. Blink themself back to full consciousness, the teen sat up, quick to disable their alarm clock before it could go off.

Running a hand through their messy bed-head hair, Y/n crawled over to the ladder and started to descend.

“Good morning, Y/n.” Sebastian smiled at the teen as he greeted them.

Y/n mumbled a greeting in return, walking over to the bottoms they abandoned in favor of just underwear the night before. As they moved to tug the article of clothing on, they heard the bottom bunk creak as Sebastian got up.

“Oh, right. There’s something on the ground,” Y/n heard Sebastian exclaim.

“What is it?” they asked.

Straightening up and holding the item out by one of it’s straps, Sebastian answers. “It’s your brazier.” 

Y/n spins around, shorts just barely pulled on. They snatch the item out of Sebastian’s hand, going red and beginning to stutter, struggling to explain themself.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed. It was hot last night, and I understand that it’s healthier to sleep without a bra on.” Sebastian states, eyeing the flustered senior up and down, doing his best to conceal a smirk.

“Leave. Leave so I can put this on.” Y/n deadpanned, bra clenched tightly in both their hands.

“But we’ve established that I’m not an incubus-” Sebastian teased, his smirk growing.

“SEBASTIAN!”

###  𝐀𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐂𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐘 𝐌𝐀𝐋𝐄 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐑

It was well into the evening, and the family had retired back home for the night, each member drifting off towards their respective rooms as soon as they got through the door. Y/n’s parents to the master bedroom on the ground floor, the twins to their shared room upstairs, and Y/n and Sebastian to Y/n’s bedroom upstairs, which the two would now be sharing.

Y/n’s room was a fairly good size, with enough room for a closet, bookshelf, desk, and bunk beds. While giving Sebastian the little tour of her room, the seventeen year old made it quite clear that the top bunk was her bunk. Sebastian had no problem, taking to the bottom bunk quite well.

Sitting back on his bed, Sebastian flipped through one of the books Y/n had laid out on top of her book shelf as he waited for them to return from the bathroom.

Reentering their room, hair undone with a makeup and contact-less face, Y/n smiled at the sight of Sebastian all settled in. Even though he didn’t sleep, the demon was still dressed down in sleeping attire, sporting basketball shorts and a plain t-shirt.

Walking over to their dresser and pulling the top drawer open, Y/n spoke up. “You’re not an incubus-type demon, right?”

Sebastian glanced up from the book and over towards the teenager, raising an eyebrow. “No…”

“So I can get changed with you in here and not have to worry about anything?”

Sebastian covered his mouth with his left hand, which was now clean of concealer, to muffle a small laugh. “You have nothing to worry about, master.”

Y/n frowned at the demon, taking his reaction as confirmation that he was not an incubus, and turned away from him. Carefully pulling a lacrosse jersey from last school year out of their dresser, Y/n stripped their shirt off, still facing away from Sebastian.

Pants now discarded too, because everyone knows it’s more comfortable to sleep in your underwear, Y/n headed over to the bunk bed’s ladder. Stepped and climbed up the first few rungs before Sebastian’s voice sounded off.

“Who’s jersey is that?”

Y/n froze on their way up the ladder, only their legs visible to Sebastian now.

“Last names go on the back of jerseys,” the demon continued. “Well, your last name is L/n, and that’s not what that said.”

Choosing to ignore the question, Y/n kept heading up. Flopping down on their bunk and pulling their quilt up and over their body, Y/n let out a little sigh. Hearing the lamp down next to Sebastian click off, Y/n let their eyes drift shut.

\- - -

Being up high and closer to the window, the light that poured through woke Y/n before their alarm could the next morning. Blink themself back to full consciousness, the teen sat up, quick to disable their alarm clock before it could go off.

Running a hand through their messy bed-head hair, Y/n crawled over to the ladder and started to descend.

“Good morning, Y/n.” Sebastian smiled at the teen as he greeted them.

Y/n mumbled a greeting in return, walking over to the bottoms they abandoned in favor of just underwear the night before. As they moved to tug the article of clothing on, they heard the bottom bunk creak as Sebastian got up.

“Oh, right. There’s something on the ground,” Y/n heard Sebastian exclaim.

“What is it?” they asked.

Straightening up and holding the item out by one of it’s straps, Sebastian answers. “It’s your shirt.” 

Y/n spins around, shorts just barely pulled on. They snatches the item out of Sebastian’s hand, going red and beginning to stutter, struggling to explain themself.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed. It was hot last night.” Sebastian states, eyeing the flustered teen up and down, doing his best to conceal a smirk.

“Leave. Leave so I can put this on.” Y/n deadpanned, shirt clenched tightly to cover their bare chest.

“But we’ve established that I’m not an incubus-” Sebastian teased, his smirk growing.

“SEBASTIAN!”


	5. four

The classroom, once buzzing with conversation, went quiet as the teacher walked in. Seated together at a two-person desk in the back row, both Y/n and Sebastian turned to watch the history professor.

Setting a drink and their laptop down on their desk, the teacher lets out a sigh. “Is anyone not here?” Scanning over the attendance sheet, and hearing no response, the professor then lazily marks everyone as present before making their way to the front of the classroom.

“I’m glad to see you’re all here. A week in and you haven’t given up yet. I’m impressed,” the teacher joked dryly as they glanced over their lesson plans before picking up a marker and moving to scrawl a few things down on the board.

“Like I said, we are only a week in,” the history teacher said, speaking louder this time, “but that does not mean I cannot assign a project that will be due at the end of the week.”

A few groans were heard around the room as the student's names finished being written on the board. Judging by how the names were organized on the board, Y/n guessed that it would be a two person project.

“You will be working with your desk partner, and have the chance to pick any type of company from any point in time.”

The scarlet eyed boy next to Y/n went rigid in his seat, sitting tall and immediately raising his hand. “We’d like to claim the Funtom Corporation!” Sebastian blurted out before he was even called on. 

The teacher paused, stuttering a little before turning to mark the company name down on the board. “Uh, sure… Funtom Corporation for Y/n and Sebastian…”

After project assignments were out of the way, everyone was settled in and getting a start on their research.

Opening a web browser on her laptop, Y/n glanced to her right at Sebastian. “What’s this Funtom Company, and why were so eager to pick it?”

Sebastian pulled the laptop towards him, slowly typing in the company name and clicking ‘search’. “I had a contract with the company owner one hundred and forty years ago.”

Y/n rubbed their hands over their face. “Oh my god. Please don’t say things like that so loud, dude. You’re already weird because you’re a foreign exchange student, but I don’t need people thinking you’re mental as well.”

“Right, my apologies.” Sebastian didn’t take his eyes off the screen as he clicked around. “Wikipedia sounds professional…”

“No Wikipedia!” The teacher stated loudly for the entire class to here, glaring over at Sebastian.

“Ah- I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologize. We’ll use it anyway.” Y/n said, their voice low, cutting Sebastian off and sliding their laptop back towards them. “We’ll just cite Wikipedia’s sources as our own. The teacher won’t notice.”

“That doesn’t seem fair.” Sebastian frowned, watching over Y/n’s shoulder and she scanned the Funtom Company’s Wiki article.

“Summoning a demon to be my friend isn’t exactly fair either. I’m cheating the social system, so I might as well cheat the educational system.” Chuckling at their own comment, Y/n opened a word document, ready to type down anything and everything Sebastian had to say about the company.


	6. five

The sun hung low in the sky, hiding itself behind the trees in Y/n’s backyard as the evening rolled around. The two teens were the only ones home, Y/n’s family out and away at tonight’s rehearsals and practices. 

The kitchen table was cluttered with notebooks, poster paper, pens, markers, and a laptop as Y/n and Sebastian got to work on their history project. Sebastian scrawled out, in fancy handwriting, notes and bits of information for the digital slideshow Y/n was putting together as they popped into his head.

“You really know a lot about this Funtom Company…” Y/n chuckled a little, raising an eyebrow as they watched the black haired demon work. 

“I was with that master for a while, so I certainly picked up on a lot over our time together.” Sebastian answered, not looking up or stopping his pen.

“I see…” Y/n shifted in their seat, sitting up a little straighter and stretching their arms out.    
“Well, we can’t use any information that isn’t public knowledge. It will seem like we made it up or people will get really suspicious.

“I know that. I’m a demon, not a grim reaper; I have more than just some shreds of intelligence.” Sebastian paused his writing to cover his mouth and chuckle to himself.

Y/n raised both her eyebrows, not sure how to react. The teen pushed their chair back and stood up, stretching a little more before bringing themselves over to the fridge. As they pawed through it for leftover pizza, they called back to Sebastian. “What would you like for dinner?”

“I don’t need to eat.”

Y/n, pulling out the box of loose pizza slices and setting it down on the counter, turned around to face Sebastian again, their head tilted. “...But you ate dinner last night… And you ate lunch today at school too…”

“Going to the bathroom isn’t all that appealing. If I don’t have to eat, then I’d rather not.” Sebastian mused, glancing over at Y/n.

“That’s fair…” Y/n shrugged, turning back to finish preparing their dinner of cold leftovers.

Y/n, now sat back at the table, ate in silence. The teen had decided to take a break from the project, their closed laptop now serving as a placemat for their paper plate. 

His pen slowly coming to a stop, Sebastian looks up and over at Y/n. Something had been weighing on his mind since last night at the restaurant. “Y/n? Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Y/n‘s chewing stops, their gaze slowly drifting up to meet Sebastian’s. “What do you mean…?” They inquired, slowly gulping the mouthful of cold pizza down.

“With your friends. What I saw in the library and what you’re telling me doesn’t line up. Friend groups that are  _ that  _ close don’t just drift apart so easily. Something else had to have happened and, as your best friend, I feel that it’s important for me to know.”

Y/n let his words hang in the air for a moment before getting up and discarding their paper plate and pizza crust into the trash. “I met them all in eighth grade.”

The teen then shook their head slightly, a little smile on their lips as they sat back down. The way they were explaining this made them feel like they were in a teen drama. Resting their head back on their chair, Y/n took a deep breath.

“I had just moved here, and they were the first people to talk to me,” they continued. “We, Madison, MIlo, Kayla, Peyton, and I, became very close very quickly, and we stayed that way for a long time. Peyton and I were, well…” Y/n stopped themself, blushing a bit. “We were dating. Peyton was my partner.”

Sebastian then smiled a little, nodding and leaning forward over the table. The demon kept his gaze fixed on Y/n as they spoke, telling him stories about all the adventures and things their friend group had been through.

“But then, in eleventh grade,” Y/n voice started to grow shaky. “It was just after the AP exams. Um… Peyton took their own life.” Y/n bit their lower lip hard, looking straight down at the floor now. “I don’t want to say much more.”

Breath still shaky, Y/n tunes the rest of the world out, doing their best to contain themself and keep from crying. A hand then came to rest on Y/n’s shoulder, making the teenager jump. Coming back to as they looked up to see Sebastian, Y/n couldn’t help it anymore.

Knelt down next to the dining table chair, Sebastian wrapped Y/n up in a tight, warm hug. Feeling them crying into his shoulder, the demon gave his summoner a little squeeze. “I will be the bestest friend you’ve ever had, master.”


	7. six

“Y/n!” Sebastian calls as he slides open the back door and peeks into the backyard. “We got an A. The grade just came in.”

“Yaaay,” Y/n, who was sitting on the grass with Elliot, cheered. They then turned to wave the demon over. “Hey, Sebastian, come here.”

Dominic and Y/n’s mother and father were away at Dominic’s baseball game, leaving the two home to take care of Elliot. Elliot had made it into the school’s play, and was using Y/n to help him rehearse lines.

With the three household members now sitting in a circle in the backyard, Elliot walked Y/n and Sebastian through the basic plot of the play before assigning both characters that interacted with his.

“Okay, so I’m the knight, and you’re the king’s child,” Elliot pointed to Y/n, “and you’re their servant,” he then pointed to Sebastian.

“Seems very fitting,” Sebastian smiled, looking down at the script Elliot had given him.

Y/n frowned before looking down at the script as well. After taking a quick moment to read it over, their frown grew even more. “We.... We’re kissing…?”

“Yep,” their brother nodded. “You two have a secret relationship and this is the scene where I walk in on you two kissing and out you to the entire kingdom.”

“Lovely.” Y/n huffed, blushing a little.

Sebastian, clearly holding back laughter, just nodded along. Y/n through a quick glare his way before letting out a sigh and picking their papers up.

“Your majesty? Your majesty!” Elliot sounded off, pretending to yank a door open.

Y/n gulped, aware that their face was bright red. Their eyes were glued to Sebastian’s as they watched his face come closer. The demon’s eyes closed, and Y/n froze up. Their heart began to beat faster and faster until it skipped a beat as the ravnette’s lips pressed against theirs.

He kissed them.

And then he did again, and again, and again as the trio ran the scene multiple more times.

Their face now bright red, with Elliot being none the wiser, Y/n finally decided to call it quits. Standing up and brushing a few strands of grass off their legs, the teen announced that they were headed inside for a shower.

“Have S-Sebastian go over more lines with you.” Y/n mumbled, still too flustered to say the demon’s name properly.

Closing the back door behind them, Y/n covered their face and screamed into their hands.

Why was a demon getting them so flustered? He was hundreds of years old and basically their employee. Not to mention he was going to eat their soul in eight or nine months.

Y/n sighed as they gathered up some pajamas and headed to the bathroom. Taking a minute to glance out the bathroom window at Sebastian and Elliot, Y/n couldn’t help but smile before she closed the drapes.

Demon or not, he really was holding up his end of their deal and becoming Y/n’s best friend.


	8. seven

When the rest of Y/n’s family arrived back home from Dominic's game they had brought Subway with them as a way to celebrate their son winning. 

It was later that night now, post-dinner, and Y/n was busy adjusting their hair, Sebastian stretched out on his bottom bunk behind them.

“Your family is really fun.” Sebastian commented. While Sebastian had declined the Subway, making the excuse that he had already had dinner, Y/n saw that he still enjoyed being around the family as they ate.

Y/n smiled to themself, spinning around in their desk chair to face Sebastian. “Yeah? I think they can be a bit much-”

“I almost feel bad for what they’re going to have to go through come June.” Sebastian sighed, brushing some hair off his face.

“Don’t say that!” Y/n gasped. “Oh my god!”

Sebastian sat up a little, raising an eyebrow at the teen. “But it’s true.”

“I don’t want to think about that! Stop!” Y/n rolled their eyes, angrily getting to their feet. The senior stomped over to the bunk bed’s ladder and climbed up, tossing themself onto the mattress

“Y/n, I didn’t mean to upset you-” Sebastian started.

Y/n groaned in their pillow. “Shut up.”

- \- -

**_Boom!_ **

Y/n woke with a start, wincing and sitting up immediately. There was a thunderstorm outside. Great, one of Y/n’s worst fears. The teenager knew it was childish, but they couldn’t help it.

_ Sebastian! _ Y/n thought.  _ He’s big and has to do what I say. He can protect me! _

Shuffling down their bed and making their way down their ladder, Y/n then stopped. The fight the two had mere hours before flooding back to them, Y/n hesitated as they stepped off the ladder.

Another clap of thunder had the teenager jumping high into the air, however. Shivering and frowning, Y/n reminded themself that Sebastian had to do whatever they asked of him.

The demon, of course, was not asleep, and had been listening to and watching Y/n the entire time.

“You alright?” the ravenette sounded off softly. “Not a fan of thunderstorms, hm?”

Y/n blushed a little, scuffling over to the side of his bed. “Let me in.”

“May I ask why you’re afraid of thunder at the old age of seventeen?” The demon mused, smirking a little, but moving over to give the human room nonetheless.

Y/n slipped down under the covers and next to Sebastian on the lower bunk, lightly punching his arm as they did so. “Don’t question me.” Their voice then dropped to a murmur, “Just hold me.”

Sebastian smirk faded into a soft smile, arm wrapping around his master and pulling them close against him.

“You know,” he started, “about earlier-”

“Shh.” Y/n cut the demon off, moving their head to blink up at him. “I’m sorry. You were only bringing up the reality of what’s going to happen. Even if I don’t like the way you worded it, I can’t get mad at you. It’s the truth.”

Sebastian chuckled at Y/n, leaning down and planting a kiss on their forehead. 

Even in the dark, Y/n knew the demon could see them blush, so they quickly ducked, burying their face against his neck. Sebastian let out another laugh, giving Y/n a little, comforting squeeze.


	9. eight

Grabbing her keys off the counter and tucking her purse under her arm, Y/n’s mom points to the fridge. “There’s food in there for you guys. We shouldn’t be gone too long. Just a little more than an hour, or so.”

Y/n nodded as they sat at the table next to Sebastian, giving the rest of their family a little wave. The parents and the twins were all headed to Elliot’s play. Tonight was it’s opening night, and it was tradition for the whole family to go. Y/n, not wanting to go, had made up the excuse that Sebastian and them had heaps of homework and wouldn’t be able to make it.

Glancing to their right, Y/n noticed Sebastian sour expression. The demon frowned down at the table, his left leg bouncing a little. 

The tall ravenette then sat up straight, looking over to the exiting family members. “We’ll go too!”

“Oh,” Y/n’s mom stopped, pausing in the door that led to the breezeway. “I thought you guys had homework?”

“It’s nothing we can’t do in study hall tomorrow.” Sebastian gave a little smile, getting to his feet and grabbing Y/n’s arm, tugging them up to do the same. 

“Oh!” A smile formed on the mother’s face. “Well that’s great! We’ll take the van then! I’ll go tell the boys!” And with that, the woman disappeared outside, the door closing shut behind her.

“Why are you doing this?” Y/n groaned, rolling their head back to look up at the demon.

“Best friends invite each other to go do things. Plus,” he added, “we did go through all that fun work to help him practice,” the demon cooed as he bent down to whisper in the human’s ear. 

“Ah!” Y/n went red in the face like they had many times now in front of Sebastian. They swatted the ravenette away from them before stomping over to grab their coat and shoes.

\- - -

“Popcorn and everything, hm?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the small concession stands that lined the hallway down to the theatre. “Seems like a lot for a middle school play.”

“Well, this is how they drum up money for the arts programs,” Y/n commented, standing beside Sebastian and glancing down over a table of cupcakes. 

“No strawberry,” the teen frowned. They stood up straight again and grabbed Sebastian's arm, pulling him with them as they turned to head into the theatre. “Let’s just go sit do- Oh!” Y/n stumbled back a little, their back hitting Sebastian’s chest. As the teen had turned, they walked right into someone. “I’m so sorry!”

The person turned around, “No, no! It’s no problem! We both weren’t look… Y/n?”

Y/n’s eyes went wide as they stared back at the girl in front of them. “Madison, uh, hi… I’m sorry…” The girl, Madison, was one of Y/n’s friends. The two hadn’t spoken since Peyton’s death, leaving the silence that now hung in the air heavy.

Madison looked taken aback, her mouth opening and closing as she searched for the right words. “Um, no… I-It’s all good.”

Y/n gulped, their grip on Sebastian’s arm tightening a little bit.

“I didn’t think I’d run into you here… I know our little siblings have always done productions together, but I guess I just assumed you didn’t come to these sorts of things anymore.” Madison glanced down at her feet before quickly looking up again. “Look, I should be the one apologizing… Not just for walking into you, but for everything. Y/n, I-”

Y/n felt Sebastian’s other hand come down to rest on their shoulder, rubbing it softly. Pressing back further against the demon, Y/n bit their lip, deciding to hear their old friend out.

“I didn’t mean to lose a connection with you and drift apart. We all needed our time alone, but I could never tell when your time alone ended. I didn’t want to speak up and say anything because we all grieve in different ways, and you and Peyton were so close… I don’t know. I know it wasn’t right of me and the others to just leave you, but I didn’t want to offend you or hurt more!” Madison then paused, letting out a sigh. “But leaving you alone probably hurt you anyway.”

Y/n, stunned at Madison’s ability to let out such an apology in the middle of a busy hallway, just blinked back at the girl. 

“Um,” Y/n spoke up, deciding to just go along with the situation, “I-I get it… I mean, I don’t know. I did kind of feel offended that you all just left me, but… It is kind of nice to hear that you feel bad.”

Madison let out a soft chuckle. “I feel confident speaking for the whole group when I say we all are sincerely sorry.”

Y/n let go of Sebastian and leant forward, wrapping Madison up in a hug. “Thank you.”

Pulling back and smiling, Madison tilts her head. “So you’re doing better? I mean, I see you’ve collected a new friend and all, so I can only assume-”

“Yes,” Y/n gives a small smile of their own. “I am doing better. And this is Sebastian; he’s a foreign exchange student.”

“Yes,” Madison grins again, waving up at the ravenette. “Everyone’s heard about that history project you two presented.”

Y/n’s smile grew, stepping aside so that they were no longer blocking Madison from Sebastian. They watched the two shake hands before speaking up again.

“Would you like to come in and sit with us? We can sit and the back so that we can talk some more without interrupting.” Y/n motioned towards the theatre.

“That would be great! I have a lot to fill you in on. For instance, Kayla got a boyfriend!” Madison giggled, hooking her arm with Y/n’s. The high schoolers smiled together as they entered the theatre, Sebastian huffing and trailing after them.


	10. nine

“You can eat in the library?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he trailed after Y/n.

“Mhm,” the senior responded, clutching their lunch tray a little tighter as they swerved to avoid bumping into a running student. “They have a special section in the front reserved for people with food.”

“Interesting,” the demon gave a little nod as the two came closer to the library. Y/n had been talking to Megan a lot since the two reconnected. When Megan had invited Y/n to meet with the rest of the group for lunch that Tuesday, they accepted, after Sebastian convinced them to, of course. The demon himself was eager to meet the people Y/n had once called friends.

The library buzzed quietly, most of the noise coming from the tall tables to the right of the entrance.

“Y/n!” Megan beamed, getting down off her stool and walking over to greet her friend. “I’m glad you came! You to Sebastian.” Megan nodded towards the ravenette before linking an arm in Y/n’s. 

Megan showed Y/n over to the table, motioning towards an empty seat next to hers. Y/n smiled and thanked Megan, placing their tray down on the table and taking their seat.

“Sebastian, feel free to just pull another chair over!” Megan called over her shoulder at the demon as she took her own seat.

The demon frowned, doing his best not to shoot a glare in the girl’s directioned as he took up her offer.

Y/n, smiling, glanced around the table at her old friends. “Hey, guys! It’s been so long! Miles, Kayla, and… Actually, I don’t believe I know you? Are you Kayla’s boyfriend?” Y/n tilted their head as they looked to Kayla’s right at a tall boy.

Stretched back in his chair, the kid nodded. “I’m Isaac.”

Y/n simply gave a nod as Sebastian finally sat down next to them. “Nice to meet you, Isaac.”

Kayla then gasped, “You’re the exchange student!” Her eyes lit up as Miles looked up from his food, also glancing towards Sebastian.

“You’re from France, I’ve heard.” Miles nodded. “How are you enjoying America?”

“What’s the time difference like? Is it hard to adjust?” Kayla, now leaning over the table, questioned.

Sebastian just gave a kind smile, his hands folded in his lap. “America is just fine. The time difference wasn’t much of a problem to me, I’m used to adjusting to different lifestyles.”

“What does that mean?” Isaac asked, a distasteful expression coming over his face.

“My family back in Paris tends to move around a lot.” Sebastian’s smile dropped and his eyebrow raised. The demon took note of the boy’s rudeness.

“Do you have a girlfriend yet?” Kayla giggled, wiggling her eyebrows and trying to break the weird tension that now filled the atmosphere of the table.

“Kayla-” Megan groaned softly.

“It’s alright,” Sebastian turned to grin at Megan. “I don’t mind that sort of question.”

Isaac then spoke up again. “‘That sort of question’ is the stupid sort, Kayla. He’s clearly with Y/n.” The boy then broke out into a fit of laughter, tossing his hand over his chest and leaning his head back. “C’mon, that’s funny! ‘Cause he’s so clearly out of Y/n’s league!”

Y/n, who had once been blushing down at their lunch, now just frowned. The teen felt that familiar feeling of Sebastian’s hand gripping their wrist as the demon’s voice then boomed out.

“It’s pathetic how you’re so insecure about your high school status that stoop down to the level of mocking someone else’s.”

Next thing Y/n knew, they were being pulled out of the library, Sebastian in front of them, his grip on their wrist tightening.


	11. ten

“The girl from Math 3, the boy from graphic design, the younger girl from Home Ect, and then both twins, boy and girl, asked me at the same time in Biochemistry.” Sebastian recalled, counting on his fingers the amount of times someone had asked him out to the high school’s Halloween Dance.

Y/n leaned back in their desk chair and groaned loudly, “Why is it only you who gets asked?!”

Sebastian tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “But if I recall correctly, you said you didn’t even want to go...?”

“It’s still nice to be asked,” Y/n mumbled, glaring down at their lap.

The demon let out a small chuckle, rolling his eyes, “Anyway, I believe I’ve been asked out so much because, other than my devilishly good looks, foreign exchange students are usually very desirable. People like that I’ll only be here for a limited time.”

“Oh, shut up.” Y/n huffed as they got to their feet. Stomping over to their bookshelf, the senior student bent down to start flipping through DVDs. “What do you want to watch tonight?”

“Watch?” Sebastian sat up off the bed, coming over and crouching down behind Y/n.

“We’re watching a scary movie while we have the house alone. Usually I do this with my friends when my parents take Elliot and Dominic trick-or-treating, but I have you this year.”

Sebastian grinned softly, patting Y/n’s head. “Cute. Well, you can pick whichever you prefer. Movies aren’t my thing.”

Y/n, blushing a little, spoke up again. “Why? Are you too old school for something this long and in color?”

Sebastian let out a single, curt laugh. “A hundred years will do that to you.”

\- - -

“They should be back around midnight,” Y/n said as they watched their family drive off through the window, “so we have until then to watch this movie and do whatever else you want.”

“Whatever I want?” Sebastian crooned, cocking an eyebrow.

Y/n, choosing to ignore the demon’s remark, turned back around and headed over to the TV. “This movie is a little more than two hours long.” Popping the disc into the DVD player, the teen then hurried around to shut off all the lights.

“You’re really looking to immerse us in this, huh?” Sebastian asked, the only light in the room now being that of the TV screen, which now displayed a menu. 

“It’s more fun that way.” Y/n shrugged, coming back over to the couch. Plopping down next to the demon, the human then moved to join him snuggled up under a blanket.

After Y/n pressed start on the remote, the movie played out as usual. A regular old horror flick that centered around a family with young kids, and their demonic haunting problem. Very cliche.

“You know, I find this very offensive,” Sebastian voiced about half an hour into the film. “They’re portraying us all wrong, and-” The demon looked down at Y/n, whose eyes were wide open as they pressed themself further against the ravenette.

“Oh, please,” Sebastian scoffed, furrowing his brow. “You can’t tell me you’re seriously scared of this?”

No response was given to his question, leading Sebastian to guess that, yes, Y/n was indeed scared of the film. Sighing, the demon reached to his side and wrapped them up in a tight hug; a hug that Y/n soon reciprocated, their gaze still locked on the screen, however.

Resting his head atop theirs, Sebastian decided to hold off on voicing his opinions until after the movie was done, opting to whisper words of comfort whenever the summoner in his arms flinched instead.


	12. eleven

“This is supposed to be football, no?” Sebastian asked, peering over Y/n’s head at the frosty field filled with kids. “Then why are they using their hands?”

Y/n giggled to themself before explaining the differences between regular football and American football. It was Dominic’s first football game of the season, and as per family tradition, the whole household came out to watch.

“You said there would be food here?” Sebastian piped up, interrupting Y/n,

“You’re quite restless today,” Y/n rolled their eyes. “And I thought you didn’t need to eat, so why are you so intrigued?”

“Excuse me for preferring eating over watching sports. I thought you would agree with me.” The demon pouted and wrinkled his nose.

“Well then,” Y/n got to their feet and stepped off the bleachers. “Let’s get you some food.” The teen extended their hand out for the demon to take as he too stood up. 

Accepting the small offer, Sebastian soon found himself trailing behind the teen as they worked their way through a busy crowd. A tall pop-up tent soon came into the demon’s view, quickly followed by the smell of popcorn.

“Oh, I hope they have more than just kettle corn. Kettle corn is ass.” Y/n whined a little and dragged Sebastian into the line.

“Ass isn’t bad,” the demon chuckled.

“Oh my god,” Y/n’s brows furrowed as they turned to scold the ravenette. They were cut off yet again, however, as another couple joined the line behind them.

“Kayla? Isaac?” Y/n tilted their head, peering around Sebastian. Sebastian’s stance instantly stiffened, grip on Y/n’s hand tightening and his expression fell into one of displeasure.

“Hey!” Kayla waved, giving a sort of sheepish smile. “Isaac‘s brother has a game after this one, but we came early because Isaac has something he wants to say to you and I knew we’d catch you here.”

Isaac, you had been staring at the ground up until this point, gave a little huff as he brought his gaze up to meet Y/n’s. “I’m sorry for saying such rude things the other day.”

Y/n gave a small nod, still waiting for more. That couldn’t be it.

Sebastian clicked his tongue, turning away from the pair behind them and moving Y/n so he blocked their view of the couple. “How fake,” he muttered under his breath. “Don’t accept that.”

“I accept your apology!” Y/n called around the talk ravenette. Sebastian was quick to glare down at them.

“I know it was fake,” Y/n hissed quietly, “but Kayla is still my friend.”

“Humans are so stupidly complicated.”

“But you still like us,” Y/n crooned.

“As food, maybe.”

It was Y/n’s turn to scoff.


	13. twelve

November went by in a flash. Quarter-Closing tests ending well for both Sebastian and Y/n, sending off happily to Thanksgiving break. Classic America, getting a week off for a holiday based on a myth that covered up genocide.

Following the annual tradition, Y/n’s family would be traveling a few states over to visit their mom’s side of the family. Y/n had done their best, while Sebastian and them had the back row of the van to themselves, to try and prepare the demon for the chaos that would be the younger cousins.

Sebastian just brushed the warnings off, chalking them up to just Y/n’s distaste for children. 

But, boy, was the ravenette wrong.

The basement of Y/n’s Aunt’s house was quite lively. Seven children, all under the age of six, kept the two oldest teens on their toes. Well, kept Y/n on their toes. Sebastian was having a lovely time watching the human try their best to wrangle their family.

Legs crossed as he sat back on the ratty blue couch, the ravenette gave minimal effort into concealing his laughter. Y/n sent a constant wave of glares in the demon’s direction, making it clear that they were equally irritated with his behavior as the children’s.

“Dinner’s in five minutes!” a family member called from upstairs.

Toys flew across the room and kids climbed up kitchen sets and plastic slides only to jump off and land one another. Y/n let out a loud groan, leaning their head back. How were they supposed to get these kids settled enough to go sit down upstairs?

Their blood now boiling with anger and irritation, Y/n clenched their fists. Determined to not let their little cousins get the best of them, the teen pointed a stern finger in Sebastian’s direction. “HELP ME!” They called out.

Demon cocked an eyebrow, sitting up a little straighter and looking over towards Y/n. “Pardon?” He drawled.

“I order you to help me!” Y/n’s brow furrowed, their voice growing stiffer.

“Alright, alright,” Sebastian got to his feet. Stretching a little, the demon let out a soft sigh, a smile still quite visible on his lips. 

“Do you know how they punish naughty children that don’t listen to their cousins in France?” Sebastian spoke again, this time to the children, who all slowed down, directing their short attention spans to the ravenette.

A mumbled group of seven “no”s sounded off as a response.

“Would you like to?”

A louder, more panicked chorus of “NO”s followed.

“Then I suggest you give Y/n a listen before I teach you a lesson.” The demon smirked, amused by how gullible young kids were. Y/n grinned, a bit of blush coming to their cheeks as well. 

The kids immediately stopped, dropping any toys their grubby hands clung onto, and looking to Y/n.

“You’re excited for food, yes?” Y/n asked, tilting their head a little as they gazed down at their cousins. Nods followed their question. “Then let's get your little hands washed and go sit down upstairs.”

The race for claiming bathrooms began, the seven kids splitting up and running the opposite sides of the basement, each of them desperate to reach a sink before the others. Y/n smiled as she watched, taking a few steps towards the demon and gently patting his shoulder.

“Thank you, servant. Took you long enough.”

Sebastian smiled once more, looking down at Y/n. “I only act on orders, Master.” The demon reached over, giving the teen a pat on the head. “Plus, it was very entertaining watching you scramble around. Who knew such little beings held so much power over you?”

Y/n gave off a ‘tch’, rolling their eyes. “Oh, shut up.” They batted Sebastian’s hand away before turning and starting to stroll off towards one of the groups of children. “Go keep an eye on the others, and make sure you wash your hands as well. We don’t want demon germs all over our food.”

Sebastian chuckled, offering a small nod before following the human’s command.


	14. thirteen

The weeks that proceeded Thanksgiving break were ones entirely dedicated to the midterm exams that would take place the Thursday before winter break. That thursday had come and gone without a hitch for Y/n and Sebastian, both of them feeling quite confident with their tests.

Following school tradition, Y/n’s high school was now hosting a fun-day on the following Friday. A day that was mandatory for students to attend, but often got skipped. 

“So this is what ‘fun-day’ means.” Sebastian hummed, looking out over the soccer field that was now set up to resemble a small fair.

“It’s the Holiday festival!” Y/n grinned, looking up at the demon. “We either attend this with my friends, or back inside and watch the student-teacher basketball game.”

“I’ve never seen basketball in person,” Sebastian said, hooking Y/n’s arm in his, attempting to turn the human around and bring them back inside the building.

“Sebastian!” Y/n growling, pulling back with their full strength. “Why don’t you want to do the fair everyone?!”

The ravenette slowly turned around, glaring down the hill to the soccer field, where Y/n’s group of friends had gotten ahead of them.

“You’re still mad at Isaac, hm?” The teenager sighed, gently patting the tall man’s arm. “It’s alright, it’s alright. Like I said, he apologized-”

“His apology was a load of rubbish, and one that I recall telling you not to accept.” Sebastian turned his glare to face Y/n now.

Y/n rolled their eyes, tugging on the demon and dragging him after them as they moved down the hill to catch up with their friends. “I’m the one in charge here, not you.”

The two made their way briskly through the snow, following after the group that had just headed into the fair. Reaching the bottom of the hill, however, Y/n’s foot slipped on the slushy now, causing them to fall backwards.

Sebastian wouldn’t have that, of course, his supernatural reflexes kicking in almost instantly, catching the human before they landed in the snow. “Careful now, mind your step.”

Y/n blushed, quickly gathering their footing again and stepping away to stand on their own. Brushing themself off despite having not actually fallen, the teen shakes their head a little before hurrying forward once again.

Finally catching up with Y/n’s friend, Sebastian is pleased to see Isaac and Kayla staying up front, giving him reason to keep Y/n in the back of the pack.

The friends laughed together as they talked, stopping to play a game or grab a snack every so often as they weaved their way through the small fair multiple times. Reaching the end once again, however, the group seemed to speed up, Isaac challenging everyone to race up to the school.

Y/n gave off a small giggle, admiring how childlike all their friends seemed as they jumped at this idea. Moving forward to take off after them, the senior only managed to take a few steps however, their foot caught a patch of ice, sending Y/n falling once more, though facing forward this time.

A bit of a smile crawled onto Sebastian’s lip, the demon acting quickly once more, grabbing the teens hand and pulling them back against his chest. “Clumsy today, are we?” he cooed.

Y/n blushed, turning to face away from the ravenette. “It’s not me, it’s these damn boots. They have no traction.”

“Pity,” Sebastian sounded off, looking down at the old winter boots Y/n bore.”Perhaps I should carry you then.”

Y/n scoffed, their face going redder. “I’ll be just fine, thank you!”

“Alright, alright. Simple hand-holding it is.” Sebastian grinned as he moved the teen, his grip on their hand tightening a little as he started to lead them out of the fair and back up to the building. “We’ve clearly lost the race, but we must still hurry or else we’ll be left behind.”

Y/n face now seemingly held a permanent tint to it as they gave a small nod, following behind the demon.


	15. fourteen

Holiday break was as exciting as it was every year, with Y/n’s family taking their annual trip up to the ski lodge for the week. It was Christmas Eve, and with Y/n’s parents and brother being big skiers, this left Sebastian and Y/n by themselves. 

Sebastian had offered to teach the teenager chess, since the reruns of Lifetime Christmas movies seemed to be annoying them more than entertaining them now. This is how the pair found themselves in the lobby of the lodge, munching on free cookies and listening to the holiday music that streamed through old speakers.

“So, your family seems to celebrate Christmas?” Sebastian asked, watching Y/n closely as he waited for them to make their next move.

“Yes, but more the modern day evolution of it, and not so much the religious version. Since I’m a reader-insert character, my religion is never stated and is left open to be projected in, you know? For the sake of equality and fairness and all that.” Y/n nodded, moving their piece on the chessboard before taking another bite of cookie.

“Ah, I see. Yes, that does make sense I suppose.” Sebastian smiled, quickly making his next move, and therefore check-mating the senior. “Aha!”

“Oh, not fair! You distracted me with a big question!” Y/n frowned, glaring over the small coffee table at the demon. A demon who looked quite nice in his green snowman sweater.

Sebastian chuckled, opening his mouth to say something when the main door of the lodge swung open. The ravenette nodded for Y/n to turn around as four snow-covered bundles waddled their way into the lobby.

“Your family is back,” Sebastian mused, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh god, I didn’t know it was snowing that bad!” Y/n sighed before ordering Sebastian to clean up the chess board. The teen then got to their feet and headed over to their family. “You guys alright?” They asked.

“So. Much. Wind.” Dominic breathed out, shivering a little as he clutched his snowboard.

“We’re going to head back up to the room and clean up.” The mother piped up, moving her scarf so her voice wasn’t muffled. “Can you and Sebastian stay down here and just text us when dinner is being set up?”

Y/n nodded, glancing over their shoulder to the ski lodge’s diner, which was currently closed down. “Um, sure. We’re not ordering in? We usually do. Dad and Elliot go get steak and pasta from that italian place.”

“It’s snowing way too bad, hun.” Y/n’s father groaned, struggling to keep his skis up under his arm. “We’ll just take the complimentary meal this year.”

“Okay, yeah. That’s fine, that’s fine.” Y/n waved their hand. “Yes, I’ll text you when the food is out. Now go! You’re making puddles!”

\- - -

The room, well, more like a mini apartment suite, was quite toasty. It had been a couple of hours and the whole was now gathered in the small living room. All of them had a plate full of hospital-grade lodge food on their laps, their eyes glued to the TV as the claymation Rudolph played.

Y/n and Sebastian sat together on the love seat, Y/n unconsciously curling closer into Sebastian's side with every yawn they gave off. The human had finished their meal a while ago, their plate stacked on the coffee table before them.

Y/n, who was more caught up in their own thoughts than the movie, began to feel their eyes get heavy. They let out a quiet hum as they repositioned themself, their head now leant on Sebastian’s shoulder, their arm snaking it’s way around his chest.

The demon glanced down at the teen next to him and couldn’t help but smile. Getting flashbacks to how the pair had spent their halloween, Sebastian opted to believe that every holiday the two shared from now on would end up in this same situation.

The movie slowly came to an end, everyone’s dishes now empty, dirty, and all over the living room as the family, too tired to clean up, all drifted off to their own rooms. Sebastian began to sit up a little, looking and opening his mouth, but the demon stopped when he heard a faint snore. Another, bigger smile brimmed his face as he realized his summoner had fallen asleep.

Choosing to settle back down on the couch, Sebastian gently moved so that Y/n was pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around them and holding them closer. Leaning his head down to rest it atop of Y/n’s, the ravenette pressed a quick kiss to their hair before closing his own eyes and settling in for the night.


	16. fifteen

###  𝐀𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐂𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐘 𝐅𝐄𝐌𝐀𝐋𝐄 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐑

Sheets rustled softly, gentle groans sounding off as arms flopped over chests and legs entangled themselves together. Two bodies occupied one of the two beds in the room. The curtains did their best to cover the window, but a few stray rays of morning sun still weaved their way inside. 

The peace of this environment was quickly disrupted, the door being shoved all the way open to make way for two middle school aged boys. Barreling their way in Y/n and Sebastian’s room, Elliot and Dominic wasted no time jumping on the nearest bed.

“It’s Christmas!!” Elliot yelled, yanking the top blanket off and bouncing up and down on his knees.

“Wake up!” Dominic yelled, leaning forward and grabbing his sisters shoulders, shaking them.

Both boys then stopped, quickly going quiet as the sight before them sunk in.

“Why are you in the same bed?” Dominic asked, slowly sitting up straight, looking from Y/n to Sebastian and then back.

“...Did you do adult stuff?” Elliot whispered.

Y/n, who had been slowly blinking themself awake, quickly shot up at that question. “WHAT?”

Sebastian, who looked quite surprised by all the sudden commotion, cleared his throat. “Y/n fell asleep on the couch last night. They were leaning on me and I wanted to do as little as possible to disrupt them. Nothing happened, my apologies.”

“STOP TALKING!” Y/n shoved the demon, refusing to even entertain a conversation with their little brothers that involved their potential sex life. Looking back to the twins, Y/n pointed to the door. “Go wake Mom and Dad!”

The two teens watched the younger boys scamper out of the room, Elliot closing the door behind them. 

Sebastian gulped, turning towards Y/n, his voice lower now. “I’m sorry-”

“Oh my god, please shut up!” Y/n, who was now a blushing mess, growled. Shaking their head as they fixed their bed-head the best they could, the teen groaned. “That was awful. Merry Christmas, huh?”

“Merry Christmas indeed,” Sebastian sounded off, a little chuckle in his voice as he leaned down, reaching next to the bed. The demon sat back up, a smile gracing his lips as he turned to hand two items to Y/n.

“What are-” The color in Y/n’s face instantly drained out as they received her shorts and bra. “Sebastian-”

“You were asleep, and I thought-”

“Out! Out again! I need to change!”

\- - -

Wrapping paper took the place of the dirty plates from the night before, strewn all over the living room. The twins compared sports cards and graphic novels as Y/n’s parents fawned over the accessories and chocolate they had purchased for each other.

Y/n and Sebastian reclaimed their spot on the loveseat, though this time they leaned on opposite sides. Y/n yawned, clutching their coffee mug a little tighter. The teenager had made it quite clear to their parents that they did not want anything to celebrate the holiday, suggesting the money go towards their college funds.

That’s why it was quite the surprise when a gift was handed to both Y/n and Sebastian.

“Mooom!” Y/n groaned, putting their mug down to accept the small box. “I said I didn’t want anything!”

“We’re your parents, hun! We just can’t resist.” Y/n’s dad pouted from across the room. Y/n rolled their eyes, opting to tear the wrapping paper off and open the gift anyway.

“Besides, it matches with Sebastian’s, so that should make you like it more.” Y/n’s mother smiled, taking a seat on the coffee table to watch the two.

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Mrs. L/n-” Sebastian started, but was cut off by Y/n’s mom shaking her head and waving her hand.

“Nonsense, nonsense! I also sent a Christmas card back over to your folks, I hope you don’t mind!”

Sebastian and Y/n both looked over at each other, clutching their new iPhones as their eyes widened, knowing some poor random family in Paris had received a Christmas card with a picture of some stranger’s kids on it.

###  𝐀𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐂𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐘 𝐌𝐀𝐋𝐄 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐑

Sheets rustled softly, gentle groans sounding off as arms flopped over chests and legs entangled themselves together. Two bodies occupied one of the two beds in the room. The curtains did their best to cover the window, but a few stray rays of morning sun still weaved their way inside. 

The peace of this environment was quickly disrupted, the door being shoved all the way open to make way for two middle school aged boys. Barreling their way in Y/n and Sebastian’s room, Elliot and Dominic wasted no time jumping on the nearest bed.

“It’s Christmas!!” Elliot yelled, yanking the top blanket off and bouncing up and down on his knees.

“Wake up!” Dominic yelled, leaning forward and grabbing his sisters shoulders, shaking them.

Both boys then stopped, quickly going quiet as the sight before them sunk in.

“Why are you in the same bed?” Dominic asked, slowly sitting up straight, looking from Y/n to Sebastian and then back.

“...Did you do adult stuff?” Elliot whispered.

Y/n, who had been slowly blinking themself awake, quickly shot up at that question. “WHAT?”

Sebastian, who looked quite surprised by all the sudden commotion, cleared his throat. “Y/n fell asleep on the couch last night. They were leaning on me and I wanted to do as little as possible to disrupt them. Nothing happened, my apologies.”

“STOP TALKING!” Y/n shoved the demon, refusing to even entertain a conversation with their little brothers that involved their potential sex life. Looking back to the twins, Y/n pointed to the door. “Go wake Mom and Dad!”

The two teens watched the younger boys scamper out of the room, Elliot closing the door behind them. 

Sebastian gulped, turning towards Y/n, his voice lower now. “I’m sorry-”

“Oh my god, please shut up!” Y/n, who was now a blushing mess, growled. Shaking their head as they fixed their bed-head the best they could, the teen groaned. “That was awful. Merry Christmas, huh?”

“Merry Christmas indeed,” Sebastian sounded off, a little chuckle in his voice as he leaned down, reaching next to the bed. The demon sat back up, a smile gracing his lips as he turned to hand two items to Y/n.

“What are-” The color in Y/n’s face instantly drained out as they received his shorts and shirt. “Sebastian-”

“You were asleep, and I thought-”

“Out! Out again! I need to change!”

\- - -

Wrapping paper took the place of the dirty plates from the night before, strewn all over the living room. The twins compared sports cards and graphic novels as Y/n’s parents fawned over the accessories and chocolate they had purchased for each other.

Y/n and Sebastian reclaimed their spot on the loveseat, though this time they leaned on opposite sides. Y/n yawned, clutching their coffee mug a little tighter. The teenager had made it quite clear to their parents that they did not want anything to celebrate the holiday, suggesting the money go towards their college funds.

That’s why it was quite the surprise when a gift was handed to both Y/n and Sebastian.

“Mooom!” Y/n groaned, putting their mug down to accept the small box. “I said I didn’t want anything!”

“We’re your parents, hun! We just can’t resist.” Y/n’s dad pouted from across the room. Y/n rolled their eyes, opting to tear the wrapping paper off and open the gift anyway.

“Besides, it matches with Sebastian’s, so that should make you like it more.” Y/n’s mother smiled, taking a seat on the coffee table to watch the two.

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Mrs. L/n-” Sebastian started, but was cut off by Y/n’s mom shaking her head and waving her hand.

“Nonsense, nonsense! I also sent a Christmas card back over to your folks, I hope you don’t mind!”

Sebastian and Y/n both looked over at each other, clutching their new iPhones as their eyes widened, knowing some poor random family in Paris had received a Christmas card with a picture of some stranger’s kids on it.


	17. sixteen

The basement of Kayla’s house was very lively. Four teenagers crowded a twister board as the TV burred on in the background, displaying whatever artist was currently performing on Dick Clark’s. It was New Year’s Eve as Kayla had decided to host a small get together with the friend group.

Y/n and Sebastian giggled together on the couch, cuddled up next to each other as they kept glancing from the others to their new phones. The two had been setting up their new devices together, neither of them taking interest in any of the games the others had offered up.

The coffee table that separated the two parts of the group was covered in half eaten bags of chips and candy as well as an untouched tray of veggies. Paper plates and plastic cups littered the floor, a surprising amount of mess for only six people to make. 

Y/n yawned a little, checking the time before huffing. “We still have another half an hour…” The human groaned as they flopped against the demon next to them, burying their face against his shoulder. “Do you have powers that can speed up time?”

Sebastian looked down at his summoner, smiling softly. “I do not have such powers, no, but if you want to speed things up yourself, I’m sure engaging in Twister will help.”

Y/n tilted their head so they could glare up at the ravenette. “You just want to see me fall so you can laugh at me.”

Sebastian smiled a little wider.

“You’re so annoying.”

The game on the floor didn’t go on for two longer, Isaac calling it off after someone’s knee met with crotch, an action that made both Y/n and Sebastian snicker. With only twenty three to spare now, however, Milo offers up the basic option of Spin the Bottle. Madison instantly shoots this down, however, pointing out that midnight is soon to arrive and kisses should be saved for then, a statement which quite confused Sebastian.

Instead of Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare was suggested by Isaac. Having read about this one in the school library his first week here, Sebastian was quick to excuse himself and Y/n from the game, cautious of Isaac’s intentions. This earned a grateful nudge and look from the human themself.

Listening to the others play and embarrass themselves certainly helped to pass the time. The questions conveniently started to dull down as the final act for Dick Clark’s came on. All the basement’s occupants turned their gaze to the TV again, watching the musical performance.

Like basic Americans, the group clapped as the act ended, all of them sitting up straight and getting ready to count. “10! ...9!”

Sebastian watched closely, amused by the odd behavior. 

“...6! ...5!”

The demon paid close attention as Isaac and Kayla moved together, and Madison and Milo shuffled over to each other, giggling.

“...3! ...2! ...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Sebastian’s eyes went wide as the two sets moved in to kiss each other. Not wanting to be the odd one out in fear of getting caught, the ravenette turned and quickly cupped Y/n’s face. Tilting the teenager’s head, Sebastian leaned down and pushed his lips against theirs.

The demon pulled away, smiling and laughing along with the others. It was Y/n’s turn for their eyes to go wide, very taken aback. 

“What was that?!” Y/n hissed, grabbing the sleeve of Sebastian’s sweater.

“Well, Isaac and Kayla kissed, which I expected, but then Madison and Milo kissed, and they’re just friends, so I assumed this was just a normal American New Year’s Eve tradition” Sebastian answered, pointing around the room to the two couples.

Madison was quick to burst out laughing. “You really are foreign, huh?”

Y/n simply shook their head, reaching both their hands up to rub their temples. “You know so much, yet so little at the same time, and it truly amazes me.”


	18. seventeen

Y/n rolled over in their bed, pulling their leg back from the top bunk ledge it had been dangling over. Groaning and covering their eyes in an attempt to block out the morning light, memories of last night flashed up in their mind. Y/n was still quite worn out after the busy evening of festivities.

The human squirmed as a little poke met their side. They grunted softly, squeezing their eyes shut and cuddling closer to the wall. 

“Psst,” a little hiss off, punctuated by another poke to her side. “it’s your birthday, wake up!” Y/n’s eyes popped open. Ah, yes, January 1st, the perfect default birthday. 

Slowly sitting up and rubbing their eyes, Y/n looked over to one that had woke them. “Sebastian?”

“Sorry to wake you early then you’d probably prefer, but your mother wants you downstairs for birthday breakfast.” The demon smiled, leaning against the edge of Y/n’s mattress. “Also,” he spoke up again, his smile dropping, “did you mistakenly put your birthday down for mine on the forms? I ask because your mom said she had a gift for me too.”

Y/n sighed, flopping back down onto their bed as they tossed the blankets over their head. “Fuck. I must have done it out of habit. I’m sorry.”

“No worries, master, I was just letting you know.” Sebastian tilted his head.

“Stop calling me that, you tall freak.”

\- - -

The whole family was gathered up in the living room, everyone circled around the two teens as they sat on the couch. Two thick envelopes had been handed to Y/n and Sebastian, both of them smiling nervously as they waited for pictures to be taken.

After getting a nod from Y/n’s mom, the two hesitantly ripped into the packages. Y/n continued to internally bash themself for messing up Sebastian’s birthday on the exchange student forms. Her plan had been to put down a midsummer birthday so her parents wouldn’t feel compelled to get the demon anything given him and them would be long gone by then.

Sebastian, who didn’t want Y/n to feel bad about the mix up or their parents to feel he was ungrateful, plastered a full smile on his face as he pulled a phone case out of the envelope. “Thank you! You truly spoil me, Mrs. L/n.”

Y/n, who received the same gift, gave an internal sigh of relief, knowing her parents would have only put out, at most, forty dollars on the two teens combined for gifts like these.

“Turn it over! Look inside!” Y/n’s dad beamed.

Y/n and Sebastian did just that, both of them pausing and going a little white at the sight of a fifty dollar bill tucked inside each case. 

“Th-Thank y-”

“Mom, what the hell?” Y/n sounded off, interrupting the ravenette next to her.

“Hey, the extra money was my idea.” Y/n’s dad sat up a little straighter and frowned.

“Okay, fine,” Y/n frowned, “then Dad, what the hell?”

Y/n’s father scoffed. “Since you both are now adults, I thought it would be nice.”

“I appreciate it, Sir. Thank you so much.” Sebastian interjected, nodding and smiling again.

“Thank you, Sebastian. The grateful child.” Y/n’s dad nodded, crossing his arms and turning to glare at his biological kid. Y/n clicked their tongue, elbowing the boy next to them.


	19. eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the constant rearrangement of the reader's gender and how it's dealt out, but i promise i found my permanent set up. the reader will use they/them pronouns as to appeal to more than just girls and boys. i want this to be friendly to literally anybody. if there are chapters that deal with gendered things or anatomical parts (ie the upcoming sexy time chapter) then i will once again split the chapters into two: an anatomically female part and an anatomically male part. let me repeat that all will have they/them pronouns. thank you so much and i'm so sorry for all the confusion!

Y/n let out a sign, adjusting their hair for the night as they sat at their desk. Sebastian, who was sitting on the lower bunk, glanced up from his phone. “Where are you sleeping tonight?” The demon crooned, placing his phone down on the nightstand next to him as he raised an eyebrow at the human.

“With you, obviously.” Y/n sounded off, getting to their feet. “It’s getting colder as the days go on and I don’t want to freeze to death.”

“Always with the excuses, you are,” Sebastian chuckled, opening the blanket he was under to let his summoner in. Y/n crawled beneath the warmth or the comforter and over their friend, settling down in between Sebastian and the wall. 

Resting their head on the pillow they had brought down from their own top bunk a few nights previous, Y/n closed their eyes, ready to drift off. There was the usual shuffling of Sebastian settling himself behind Y/n., though this warm breath on their neck was new. Blinking their eyes back open, Y/n was about to glance over their shoulder when they suddenly found themselves on their back, a large weight on top of them.

“What the hell are you doing?” Y/n blushed as they looked up, staring into Sebastian’s red eyes.

The ravenette smiled, his teeth glinting a little as he slowly dipped his face down and closer to Y/n’s.“Well, we did just turn eighteen, and if I understand the law around here correctly, that means-”

“STOP!” Y/n put their hands flat against the demon’s chest, pushing him back up.

“Whaaat?” Sebastian chuckled. “You don’t have to be lovers. Isn’t it a thing friends can do too? What was it- friends with benefits?”

“Oh my god. Please shut up.” Y/n’s face was now as red as the demon’s eyes and wished for nothing more than this moment to be over and done with.

“Am I making you blush? Am I making your thoughts run wild?” Sebastian’s voice had somehow gotten even lower, the demon pushing back against Y/n’s blockade to lean into their ear.

“SHUT UUUP!!” Y/n spoke up a little louder, growling and moving to push Sebastian’s face away directly.

Sebastian dodged, of course, taking the note to sit up a little more and finally give the human some space.“You don’t have to be embarrassed about it. I’m here to do whatever you ask without judgement, master.” 

Rolling their eyes, y/n scoffs and chuckles. “Well if we’re going to get down and dirty,  _ I’d _ rather be the one calling  _ you _ master.” The young adult ran their hands over their face as they took the opportunity to slip out from under the demon and take their regular sleeping place back.

Sebastian smirks a little and raises an eyebrow. “Oh?” He glances over the covered form that was facing away from him and at the wall once more.

“I was joking!” Y/n was quick to retort.


	20. nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halfway ~ !!

While Holiday was fun, all good things came to an end. In preparation for the oncoming school days tomorrow, Y/n had concerned themselves with setting up their backpack for their second semester classes.

“Y/n! Sebastian! We’re leaving, let’s go!” Y/n’s mother called up from downstairs.

Y/n let out a loud groan. Their parents and twin siblings were headed out to the animal shelter. The boys had been given an older dog, just like how Elliot wanted, for Christmas, and today was the day the family was scheduled to pick her up.

“We’re not coming!” Y/n called back to their mother.

“This is a family affair, you have to come!” Y/n’s father chimed in. Both teenagers groaned this time, Y/n not wanting to leave the house, and Sebastian not being the biggest fan of dogs.

“I hear they got some new kittens!” Y/n’s mother added.

“Hurry up, Y/n!” Sebastian gasped, jumping to his feet and scrambling out of their shared bedroom. “We’ll be right there!”

Y/n growled under their breath as they got to their feet. “God, he’s so simple sometimes.”

\- - -

Sebastian’s face was pressed to the glass as he peered into the room that housed two nine week old kittens. 

“You look like a child,” Y/n commented, frowning at the taller boy.

“And you look like a stick in the mud.” Sebastian snapped back, not taking his eyes off the furballs. “How can someone be so grumpy when surrounded by so many animals?”

“When they’ve been taken away from their important work, that’s how.” Y/n grumbled leaning against the wall and crossing their arms. 

“Packing your backpack is not important work. It was really a pressing matter you wouldn’t have waited until the last day of break to get it done.” Sebastian grinned to himself as he spoke. Y/n grumbled a little louder, leaning over and bopping the demon’s shoulder with their fist.

“We’ve got Bella all set up in the car, we just need to finish some paperwork.” Y/n’s mom stuck her head in the animal shelter’s cat wing. “You two really like those kittens, hm?”

“I prefer young kittens to an old dog, yes.” Sebastian muttered.

“The boys just wanted to give an oldtimer a good rest of her life,” Y/n’s mom chuckled, strolling over to the older kids. “I think it’s sweet of them.”

The room went somewhat silent, Sebastian letting out a little gasp every time one of the kittens moved even just a whisker.

Y/n’s mom smiled again and shook her head. “Since you both did so so well on your midterms, I don’t see a reason why we can’t look into getting you both a kitten.”

“Mom-”

“Mrs. L/n!” Sebastian finally removed his gaze from the animals as he snapped to look in the direction of Y/n’s mother. “You’re serious?!”

“Yes, of course! All A’s need to be celebrated, and I know you two aren’t really dog people. I prefer felines myself-”

“Mom you don’t have to.” Y/n cut their mother off, worried she was acting on one of her spontaneous whims again, just like the one that had gotten the family signed up for the foreign exchange student program in the first place.

“Shh shh shh, let me use you two as my scapegoat. I’ve always wanted a cat.”

“Oh my god.” Y/n rolled their eyes again, this time trying to hold back a smile. The idea of owning two kittens with Sebastian did make them happy, but they felt the need to keep up their grumpy act.

“You’re the best mother in the entire world, I can’t believe this!” Sebastian rambled, his eyes glowing (not literally, fortunately). “Y/n, we’re cat parents! This is the best day ever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promised myself i would get a schedule in line for updating and stick to it ,, but then i started One Piece . That was two months ago . but i think i've worked out a way to have all my activities lined up so the schedule will work out . ** Modern Day Demon will update every saturday . ** feel free to hold me to that .


	21. twenty

The animals didn’t take long to warm up to their new environment, already making themselves at home their first night at the house. Dinner had come and gone, Y/n’s brothers and Mom out on a walk with the new dog, Bella, leaving their Dad and Sebastian home with them and the kittens.

Man, was Sebastian good with cats. The little creatures loved him, constantly trailing after and calling to him. The demon had named the pair on the car ride home. The black one was Phantom, the grey one Reaper. Y/n was warming up to the pets as well, getting over their grumpy mood enough to pet the animals whenever they approached them.

The demon had stretched himself out on the couch to flick through his phone. The device went ignored, however, as the two young felines fought for his attention. Their small paws pressed over his chest as Phantom and Reaper squirmed against each other in a battle to see who could get closer to Sebastian’s face.

Y/n could tell the ravenette was in his element. The smile they could see gracing his lips flickered joy within themselves. How could seeing one’s friend so happy not spark equal feelings?

Later that evening, the contracted duo found themselves once again cuddled up in Sebastian’s lower bunk. The kittens were with them, of course, sleepily batting at Sebastian’s fingers as he played with them on his lap.

Y/n was settling in nicely next to the male, ready to nod off. The teen glanced to their side, noting the animals. “You might want to get them in their crate, it’s getting late.”

Sebastian huffed at his master’s words, opening his mouth to respond, but Y/n kept talking.

“It’d be dangerous to keep them in the bed when we sleep. What if we roll over and crush them?” Y/n, already halfway asleep, did not note the odd way their words came off.

A look of disgust crawled over Sebastian’s features as he slowly glared down at Y/n. After clearing his throat and giving his head a little shake, the demon hugged the kittens closer as he finally spoke. “First of all, I don’t sleep, so it’ll be fine. I can watch them. Second of all, that was gross, don’t say such things.”

Y/n huffed, rolling over and closing their eyes.


	22. twenty one

It’s time to start gathering stuff for college applications. Application season was always a stressful blur, everything happened so fast yet so slow and half of it still made no sense to Y/n.

Y/n was applying to two match schools and one reach school. They had been working with their school counselor and parents to get everything together since SAT testing last year. Things went on pause, however, shortly after they started. 

The early application season of October had sparked things up again, luckily. Though Y/n’s parents slowly started to dip out as deadlines drew closer and closer, another play and basketball finals rolling around that gaged more of their attention. Normally, Y/n would have been offended that their education was being disregarded in favor of their brothers’ extra curriculars, but with Sebastian by their side, things weren’t so bad.

Y/n had finished all their essays for applications the summer before, but didn’t hesitate to have Sebastian go over them for final edits. A demon’s mind power was not about to be wasted.

Touching up their essays, getting their transcripts, letters of recommendations, and everything else all collected, with Sebastian’s help, Y/n started sorting everything out into envelopes. They didn’t have to worry about major testing, thankfully, since their parents pushed them hard to finish all their required tests and required AP classes junior year. 

Sebastian loved being able to help Y/n, but doubts as to why the summoner was still going on with such things given their fate were confusing to him. He didn’t bother to bring up the little concerns, however, remembering the way Y/n had reacted last time the topic came up.

Through all that stress, the kittens helped a lot. Y/n, fully warmed up to every animal in the house now, would play with the felines during breaks from application work and before and after school. The system seemed to work out quite well, Y/n being able to get everything in line and finished before their second semester really kicked off.

At the moment, the last application sat in front of Y/n on their desk. The papers and files just needed to be tucked into an envelope, and the official completion of the process would be drawn.

The senior student couldn’t stop from yawning, the moon rising higher and higher in the sky through their window, trembling fingers creased the envelope closed. Y/n let loose a celebratory stretch after tossing the packet onto the pile of other applications that needed to be mailed off.

It was then that their brain seemed to turn off. Y/n’s body was fully clued in to the fact it could settle down for a good rest now, having no more reasons to stay up late at night. Y/n slumped forward over their desk, their head and arms creating a pile of limp appendages on the painted wood.

Sebastian, who had been watching from his bed, smiled. The demon slowly got to his feet, strolling across the room towards his master. Knowing the student was out completely, Sebastian was still careful and mindful as he slowly began to lift the human up.

Propping them nicely against his body, the ravenette cupped Y/n’s head gently as he brought them over to the lower bunk. Easing the sleeping being down gently, Sebastian felt his chest tighten as he caught a glimpse of Y/n’s blissful sleeping face.

Smiling even wider, Sebastian tucked them in before turning around once again. Returning to the desk, the demon wasted no time as he quietly started to tidy up the space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna do two chapters with every update, since they're short.


End file.
